Shooting for the Miss
by PHYSCHOCHIC3
Summary: Roddy really has no idea how he gets himself into this mess. Sometimes its not always a bad thing to be stuck between a rock and a hard place...or person, in this case.


**Horay for weird title that makes no sense and sounds cool!**

**Anyway,** **here's some wonderful Grimm fanfiction for you all, hope you like it.**

**Slight warning first though, THIS IS SLASH! MalexMale Oh, and mentions of knotting, feelings, and dirty talk. Enjoy ;)**

Shooting for the Miss-by PS

Roddy was utterly trapped. Thankfully, it was the good kind of trapped, or, so he would like to think.

The musician was currently wedged between the stone wall of the warehouse where they where at the moment, and the hard edged body of his boyfriend, Barry.

The bear-like man wasn't doing anything, heck, he was hardly touching the other boy; he was just…pressed up against him, his hot breath dancing across Roddy's ears and cheeks, making his pale skin flush with need.

They had come here earlier to get away from Nick and Monroe and all of their awkward sexual tension, hoping, at least, for a little alone time for one another.

They had chatted for a long while, Roddy sitting on the cold floor, his arms and legs spread out like some weird kind of buffet for the Jägerbar, silently wishing to himself that Barry took the bait.

Sadly, his boyfriend merely leaned up against a miscellaneously placed crate and stared down at him, eyes trained on every inch of the Reinigen, making Roddy all kinds of anxious.

Roddy had been talking about something dealing with the feeding of rats when suddenly Barry was crouching in front of him, his eyes taking on a feral glow, his predatory silence giving him a sharp edge.

Roddy's heart may have skipped a beat. "Barry? You ok?"

The bear merely shook his head and leaned closer, moving so that he was almost in between Roddy's legs, "no," the bigger teen whispered, "not ok."

Roddy was taking swift inhalations now, "oh really? Why not?"

Barry's face seemed to have gotten closer, "I want you."

Roddy had feigned innocence, looking up into the other's eyes, "you have me Barry, always." And that wasn't a lie; Barry had Roddy, and Roddy had Barry. They just didn't have each other…technically.

Barry had shaken his head, eyes closing momentarily, "no. I want you. In my bed, in my den. Forever."

Oh. Oh God.

It wasn't what one would usually say to their amorous interest, but it made Roddy's stomach clench; maybe those animalistic genes were working now.

He had parted his lips, not sure what to say, how to act. Because he wanted the exact same thing.

Barry just stared at him, apparently waiting for an answer; and all that Roddy had come up with was, "me too."

And that was how he was in his current position. Between a clingy bear and some inescapable rock wall. Great.

Barry bent his head down, breathing gently across his left cheek, "have wanted you for so long. Have wanted to make you mine."

And damn if that didn't make someone hard; Roddy whimpered, trying to fight back the warring embarrassment and arousal within him, "Barry…"

The Jägerbar ignored him, running his nose along Roddy's jaw line and sniffing at him, "have wanted to knot you for so long too."

Roddy swore that his knees gave out, now, the only thing holding him up was the press of Barry against him, "k-knot?" The concept was familiar, hell, he had learned about it a long time ago by a very awkward situation involving Grimm books, but he digressed. The thought of being knotted to Barry, the person he may love most in the world, was simply other-worldly.

Barry made a rumbling sound in the back of his throat, "would tie you to me for hours. Make sure that you and everyone else knew that you were mine; make you smell like me."

Roddy's muscles stiffened a little at that and he ground his teeth, "not yours!"

Barry gave a low growl at that, nearly scaring the Reinigen, "yes you are. You've been mine since the first day. Since I first went to that concert and saw you play."

Roddy gasped at both the words and the feel of Barry's rough tongue lapping at his jugular, "that long?"

Barry hummed his agreement, licking a stripe up to Roddy's ear, "did you think I was just hanging around outside your house for fun? I was marking it as my territory, marking you as my territory."

Somehow that made the smaller boy both extremely angry and horny, "jerk," he said into the darkness of the warehouse, "and here I thought you just liked being by me." It was amazing how he could still joke around when his boyfriend was marking him up like this.

Barry nuzzled his shoulder, "I do like you. Think I would have chosen someone who I didn't like as a mate?"

That one word changed everything. Mate.

Roddy pulled back, twining his fingers through Barry's hair to make sure he looked at him. Those dark eyes easily held his, "mate? When was this decided?"

The buff teen almost looked embarrassed, "a while ago. I just hadn't gotten around to telling you about it."

It all made sense now. All the gifts, those shows of companionship and marksmanship, and all the courting. Barry had been showing his natural mating behavior; not that Roddy would know, he'd never been with a guy or a predator before this.

The Reinigen let a small smile curl the corners of his mouth upward, "mates then? I think I like the sound of that." Then, before Barry could reply to his agreement, he pushed his way upward and pressed his mouth to his boyfriend's.

The kiss was moderately sweet, showing how much Roddy loved Barry was nearly impossible, after all, give the bear an inch and he's cover a mile in a minute. But this was different; Barry enveloped him into his arms, treating Roddy as though he were the most precious thing in the world.

Roddy, in turn, wrapped his arms around his bear's shoulders, giving in to the urge to card his fingers though the other's soft hair, letting himself sigh as Barry's hands rested on the small of his back.

It wasn't long though before their make-out session became more heated, Roddy moving his hips upward so that they clashed with the Jägerbar's, making them both moan.

Barry grabbed hold of his slim hips after a few moments, catching them with his big hands and sliding forward so that Roddy was entirely trapped against the wall; the heat from Barry's body jarring with the coolness of the wall.

Barry rocked them together, his large erection obvious, making Roddy's body clench in all the right places, so many thoughts racing through his head as they thrust together.

Barry pulled away from his lips and breath out harshly, "not going to take you here. When I knot you for the first time it will be in my bed, my scent surrounding us, a completely safe place."

Roddy was sad to say that he let out a keening noise at the news; but Barry continued on, "I'll take my time with you then. Just think of this as a sort of…taste of what's to come."

His low voice was doing horrible things to Roddy, and then, much to his dislike, as the bear gave a final jolting thrust up against him he came. All over himself, in his pants.

Barry stilled above him a moment later, signaling silently that he had done the same.

Roddy panted against the wall, a blush on his cheeks, eyes downcast as he fought to regain his breath. Barry raised his chin, causing him to look up at his love.

"You're beautiful," and damn if Barry's words didn't make his heart flutter like a teenage girls.

The Reinigan gave a teasing wink though, "you're not so bad yourself."

Barry simply shook his head, a grin playing at his lips, and stepped back, giving Roddy space that he didn't think he really wanted. "We should go, it's dark and I'm sure Monroe has sent Nick searching for us."

Roddy grimaced, "you scared of the big, bad Grimm?"

Barry gave him a terse look, "no. But don't worry baby, I'll protect you."

Roddy gave a false glare and looked down at the wet spot on his jeans, "this is totally gross might I add. Mind if we stop off at my place for me to change, I can probably find something for you there too."

Barry shook his head, walking over to his car which was parked right inside of the warehouse, "no need. I have some of your clothes here."

Roddy stared at him, astounded, "you have some of my clothes with you? …You stole my clothes?"

Barry rolled his eyes and threw a pair of old jeans at him, "no. I was holding them for you until you needed them. Besides you never even noticed they were gone."

Roddy grumbled to himself, moving behind a crate to change into the fresh pair of pants, "oh I'm steal something of yours, something you'll definitely notice is gone. Jackass."

The smirk on Barry's face when he climbed into the car told him that he had heard all of the mumbling. Roddy ignored him in favor of fiddling with the radio as Barry turned the car on and started to drive them away from the condensed area…

**Hope you all liked it; please review, it makes me happy! Love to all!**


End file.
